starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ewoks: La Batalla por Endor
}} |la Batalla de Endor}} Jim Wheat Ken Wheat |reparto=Wilford Brimley Warwick Davis Aubree Miller Paul Gleason Carel Struycken Niki Botelho Eric Walker Siân Phillips |música=Peter Bernstein |distribuidora=ABC |estreno=24 de noviembre, 1985 |duración=94 min. |presupuesto=Desconocido |canon=C |timeline=3 DBY |era=Era de la Rebelión |seguido de=Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure |sigue a= }} Ewoks: La batalla por Endor es una película para TV del Universo de Star Wars realizada en 1985. La película se enfoca en la pequeña Cindel, la niña de la primera película, quien—después de quedar huerfana —se une a sus amigos Noa, Wicket y los demás ewoks, para proteger su villa. Juntos deben derrotar a los malvados Sanyassan quienes han tomado control de los bosques de la luna of Endor. La película se rodó después de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi. Es la continuación de la película Caravana del Valor: La Aventura de los Ewoks y se desarrollo al mismo tiempo que la serie animada que también se centra en los ewoks Star Wars: Ewoks. Apariciones *Merodeadores sanyassanos |especies= *Abyssin *Ewok *Humano *Sanyassan *Teek |vehículos= *Ala planeadora |tecnología= *Blásters *Detonador termal |miscelánea= *Agua }} Notas y referencias *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'', 2004 DVD release *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure, 2004 DVD Release *''Return of the Jedi, 1983, Richard Marquand *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'', 1st edition, 1997. Kevin J. Anderson, ISBN 0553374842 *''The Courtship of Princess Leia (Star Wars), 1st edition, 1994. Dave Wolverton, ISBN 0553089285 *''Return of the Ewok, 1982, David Tomblin *''Tyrant's Test'', (novela 3 of The Black Fleet Crisis), first Rústica printing, 1996. Michael P. Kube-McDowell, ISBN 0-553-57275-X *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters, 1st edition, 1995. Andy Mangels, ISBN 0-245-39535-2 *Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Growing up on Skywalker Ranch'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The Star Wars Poster Book'' *''Mythmaker: The Life and Work of George Lucas'' *Star Wars Magazin #36 - January 2005 (Germany) *Das Offizielle Magazin #21 *Das Offizielle Magazin #36 *Fan site listing various Fuentes and interviews * }} Enlaces externos * }} Official sites: * * * - Initial DVD announcement at StarWars.com * - Initial DVD announcement * * *Ewok Adventure Avatars on Hyperspace *Ewoks and Droids Avatars -- Classic Animated Style on Hyperspace * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Droids, Ewoks, Clone Wars Cartoons and Ewok Movies on DVD - Thread at the StarWars.com message boards Fan sites: *[http://www.lucasfan.com/swtv/bfe.html ] - at LucasFan.com *TheForce.Net elaborates on the minor changes made to the film for the DVD release. *Members of TheForce.Net elaborate on their surprise meeting with co-director, Ken Wheat. *TheForce.Net interviews Ken Wheat, the co-director, about the film. *Site detailing the later Apariciones of the Ewoks *Ewoks, Droids & HS character references/Apariciones in EU Literature - Thread at TheForce.Net *The Characters of Star Wars Television - Thread at TheForce.Net Reviews: *I Viddied it on the Screen - An in-depth review of the film *Review at x-entertainment.com *A review of the DVD *'Star Wars' spinoffs; Videogames, novels, TV keep mythology alive - Article at Variety.com *[http://tv.ign.com/articles/791/791671p1.html Star Wars on TV: From the Holiday Special to Clone Wars, we look back at the television spinoffs set in a galaxy far, far away...] - Article at IGN.com }} Categoría:Películas de televisión